Hospital Visit
by Sweet-icy
Summary: A quick hospital visit makes the couples act even cuter than before. *rated T for Gajeel's mild swearing*


Lucy walked back and forth the hospital waiting room impatiently.

"calm down Lu-chan i'm sure he's fine, I mean he _is _Natsu Dragneel for crying out loud." Levy said rolling her eyes.

"b-but it was so horrible-! a-and he-!" Lucy stuttered.

"to tell you the truth I don't even know why were out here for this shit." Gajeel yawned.

"Gajeel Lu-chan nearly had a panic attack!" Levy shouted slapping her boyfriend on the arm.

"yea but all that happened was-!" Levy slapped her hand over his mouth as Lucy cringed at the memory.

"whatever I'm going to go get myself a coffee." Gajeel said walking away.

"black coffee no sugar please Gajeel!" Levy yelled after him. Gajeel just waved signaling he would get it.

Levy sighed as she stared at her best friend.

"Lu, at least sit down and breath." Levy said.

"NEVER!" Lucy shouted then continued pacing.

after like a million coffees later Gajeel finally lost his patients.

"WHY the HELL are we HERE waiting FOR LIKE 100 FUCKING HOURS AND STILL NO SIGN OF THAT ASSHOLE SHOWING UP!?" Gajeel yelled angrily.

"Gajeel-!" Levy shouted getting ready to scold him.

"n-no, Levy-chan he's right…..you guys just….just go home and sleep. it's my fault for keeping you guys up…...so, um, sorry for the inconvenience." Lucy said staring at the floor blankly, the bags under her eyes showed that she was exhausted and it seemed like she was a big ball of stress the way she was unclenching and clenching her fists.

Gajeel looked at her a guilty expression present on his face, even if she was freaking out for something not so serious he would have probably reacted the same way as her if it was Levy and not only that but she was exhausted and stressed and he seemed to have added extra crap to it.

"um listen, bunny girl…" Gajeel started. both girls look towards him, Levy's expression held a glare and Lucy just stared at him blankly making him feel worse," i'm, sorr-."

"SUP GUYS! did you wait up here all day for me? aw, you shouldn't have! especially you Gajeel…..you really shouldn't have." they all whipped their heads towards the sound of their pink haired friends voice.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled throwing herself into his arms and sobbing.

Natsu looked at her confused then looked at the couple in front of him.

"she was super stressed out and worried for you Natsu." Levy said smiling sweetly at Lucy even if she was currently being hugged.

"yea salamander, I almost went in there and kicked your ass unconscious or not, gihee." Gajeel said with a smirk. Natsu glared and prepared to lunge at him but couldn't since he was still hugging his crying girlfriend.

he chuckled a bit and looked down at her with loving eyes.

"hey Luce, all I did was fall down the stairs.." Natsu sweat dropped.

"b-but you fell unconscious!" Lucy shouted still sobbing.

Natsu laughed this time.

"it's not like I was dead silly." Natsu said and then leaned down and kissed her.

"uh, let's leave shrimp I can't take all this mushy crap." Gajeel scowled.

Natsu and Lucy separated leaving a blushing Lucy and an irritated Natsu.

"way to ruin the moment metal-head!" he snarled.

"what did you call me you little lizard!" Gajeel yelled.

the girls just rolled their eyes and dragged their respective partners out of the building.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel stepped into their apartment and locked the door behind them.

"ah, been a year since they've been together and they're still cute as ever!" Levy yawned.

"you call that cute?" Gajeel snorted.

"oh and Gajeel.."

"yea?" Gajeel asked.

"thanks for being a soft teddy bear on the inside."

"what!? I am not a softy!" Gajeel yelled.

"oh come, Lu-chan might not of noticed because she was exhausted and stressed as hell but I knew you were apologizing." Levy teased.

"wha-!? you crazy woman!" Gajeel shouted a blush working it's way up his face.

Levy laughed and went up and hugged him.

"in all seriousness it was really sweet." Levy said smiling up to him.

Gajeel looked away bashfully.

"does that mean I can kiss you right now?"

Levy rolled her eyes.

"of course you big loof!" she shouted.

and they did.


End file.
